


E is for Evolve

by Ultra



Series: Moments in Time [9]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babysitting, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Parker Being Parker (Leverage), Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Parker explains how her relationship with Eliot came about.





	E is for Evolve

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for meg63005 on LiveJournal as part of a prompt meme.

“Yeah, but how did it happen?” asked the little girl, all full of questions today as she was every day, such was the way with kids at the age of four.

“Well...” said Parker, considering the question as she continued colouring in her side of Maisie’s book laid on the floor in front of them. “First we started working together, and then we got to be friends, I guess, and then... well, that just kinda evolved into what we have now,” she said with a shrug.

Maisie looked puzzled as she twirled her dark hair around her finger.

“What’s that mean?” she asked curiously, deciding she couldn’t figure it on her own.

Before Parker had a chance to answer, someone else did it for her.

“Means she wore me down 'til I had to admit, crazy as she was, that I loved her.”

“Uncle Eliot!” Maisie squealed with delight, suddenly on her feet and pelting at the man stood in the doorway.

“Hey kiddo.” He laughed as he swept her effortlessly up off the floor into his arms. “What tales has crazy Aunt Parker been spinning ya this time?” he asked her, glancing at his girlfriend who was now up from the carpet herself and sticking out her tongue at him, because she was just that mature even now.

“Just how you two fell in love,” said the four year old easily. “It e-volve-ed from you guys being friends,” she explained.

“Yeah, maybe it did,” said Eliot, before swinging Maisie around then setting her on the ground as she giggled. “Now, you go ask Momma and Daddy where Uncle Hardison hid my guitar so I can kill him, okay?” he told the little girl, who dutifully nodded and ran off to complete her task without a second thought.

Eliot’s attention was soon away from the kid he really did see as a niece and back on Parker as she crossed her arms over her chest, much like he usually did, and frowned.

“ _Maybe_? It _maybe_ evolved?” she questioned him. “What’s that about?”

“Nothin',” he told her, realising she had taken his words completely the wrong way. “Just that, I guess on some level I knew from Day One we were gonna end up like this,” he told her, as he slid his arms around her and pulled her close.

“You called me twenty pounds of crazy in a five pound bag,” she reminded him, with a look that was somehow half-annoyed and half-amused.

“Yeah, but you were always _my_ twenty pounds of crazy,” he pointed out, leaning in to kiss her but she evaded the contact so she could speak.

“Better make it twenty one,” she said, watching confusion fill his face. "There’s kinda something else evolving now,” she admitted, looking down at her own stomach.

Shock took Eliot’s voice then, but nothing was going to stop him from kissing the woman he knew he loved, and probably had done from the first time he saw her throw herself from the top of a high-rise.


End file.
